


Thank Your Sister 'Soka

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, Modern Royalty, just give ahsoka a sibling already, why does everyone gape at anakin and padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Luke Starkiller and Leia Organa were expecting to be adopted before they became 18, but the couple who was going to adopt them were the last people they were expecting.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano (mentioned), Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Thank Your Sister 'Soka

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation to how adoption/foster care works in the 'country' of Coruscant:  
> \- There are foster care organizations  
> \- Parents get to choose who they want to adopt (at least in the organization)  
> \- Parents can choose to meet who they want to adopt before adopting them officially  
> \- Foster parents can adopt, it's just that Ben and Satine didn't adopt them

It was a rather quiet day in the Coruscant Palace (By quiet, it means _very_ quiet) as it was one of those rare days where there would be no sort of events taking place, and it was one of those days that King Anakin and Queen Padmé (and perhaps even their daughter, Princess Ahsoka, as well, but they weren’t sure) cherished the most. They could afford to just sit in their bedroom and watch television for most of the day while Ahsoka was out wandering around somewhere in the palace interacting with people like the extrovert she was. Sure, they’d have a few meetings here and there to do things like declare assents, but it barely took up their day. Something that did take up a lot of their day, however, was Ahsoka whining about wanting a sibling.

“So, what movie should we watch today?”, Anakin asked, realizing they had a lot of free time. “I have a good amount of new movies I’ve gotten recently.”

Padmé chuckled, “If I were you, I’d just buy the entire movie industry.”

“I would if I could,” he replied before sighing. “But, I’m a broke man.”

She snorted before laughing, “The King of Coruscant, who earns over 80 million credits in a year, is a broke man? Oh, I don’t think so.”

“In all seriousness, what should we watch?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Any suggestions?”

“Well, there’s this new movie I found.”

“What’s it called?”

“It’s called _First Kill_ ,” he answered.

“And, who’s starring in it?”

“Er, Hayden Christensen and…Bruce Willis, I believe.”

“Is it rated well?”

He slowly shook his head, “No, I think it was like… 5/10.”

Padmé facepalmed, “This is your addiction to Hayden Christensen movies taking over again.”

“Excuse me?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow. “If someone’s addicted to Hayden Christensen movies, it’s you.”

She sighed, “Okay, I’ll admit it. Yes, I am addicted to his movies.”

“You did also tell me he was your celebrity crush,” he added.

She half-sighed and half-groaned, “I’ll admit as well.”

“My celebrity crush is Natalie Portman, and I take that with pride,” Anakin proclaimed.

“You know you’re standing next to your wife, right?”, she raised an eyebrow of her own.

“Mhm,” he answered almost casually. “I do, and there’s nothing you can do about it, Queen _Consort_.”

“Mind you, you specifically stated around 19 years ago that we were going to be a coregency, meaning we are _both_ rulers.”

“Did I?”

She rolled her eyes, “You did, Ani.”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Anakin said before returning to the topic. “Are we gonna watch _First Kill_ or not?”

“We are,” she said before snuggling up before leaning on her husband’s right shoulder. “Now, let’s get watching already.”

He smirked, “With pleasure.”

____________________

Around twenty minutes into the movie, and the royal couple were still very much enjoying it, but their enjoyment was cut on when their 18 year old daughter and the Crown Princess, Ahsoka Skywalker, burst into the room.

“Dear God, Ahsoka, could you at least not burst into the room?”, Anakin groaned.

Ignoring what her father said, she goes on about her regular topic, “So, have you two considered my suggestion to, oh I don’t know, get me a sibling?”

Padmé sighed before explaining, “Look, dear, me and your dad aren’t exactly interested in trying for another child. Yes, we’re considering it, but we won’t go for it until me and him both genuinely want it, too.”

“You do realize you don’t necessarily need to get pregnant to have another child,” Ahsoka pointed out. “There’s a thing called adoption.”

“We know,” Anakin said dryly. “Look, _Snipsy_ , we’re weighing our options, but like your mother said, we won’t go after it until we both agree we also want one. Right now, me and your mom are very much content with you. We promise we’ll talk when me and your mom feel the same way about this as you do, okay?”

Ahsoka groaned and conceded, “Okay, fine.”

____________________

Luke Starkiller and Leia Organa woke up. It was going to be a busy day for them at school as they had numerous projects due along with an exam in Chemistry. The two of them were foster children and were taken care of by Ben Kenobi and his wife, Satine Kryze-Kenobi. Luke and Leia really appreciated the care given to them by Ben and Satine, but of course, they still hoped to soon end up having official parents, perhaps be adopted one day. Luke’s parents were drunkards and were eventually arrested, so he was brought into foster care. Leia’s parents simply felt they weren’t ready for her, so she was brought into foster care as well. They also appreciated the other foster children they resided with, namely Rey Palpatine (7 years old) and Poe Dameron (8 years old), but they still hoped to soon end up with official siblings.

Luke and Leia, 16 year olds, were best friends for the longest time, and they shared a lot of similarities. For example, they were born on the same day in the same year (June 21, 2002). Their favorite color is purple. They both loved Sci-Fi movies. Their favorite subject is Physical Education. They both enjoyed writing stories. Lastly, they have that typical sibling rivalry, so they were pretty much twins. They were literally inseparable.

“Good morning, Luke, Leia,” Satine greeted the two of them. “Are you two ready for your exams?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison. “We’ve studied.”

“Good, you two didn’t do well in the last one if I remember,” Ben reminded them. “Luke got a B-, I believe, and Leia got a B.”

“I don’t think a B is bad,” Leia said.

“It really depends on your standards, but I believe a B is just a decent grade,” Ben replied. “I think you two can do better.”

“Mhm,” Luke said dismissively.

“What’re Rey and Poe up to?”, Satine asked Leia.

“They’re still asleep. I should probably wake them up in a bit,” she answered, but doors opened from upstairs and the two children made their way downstairs, still seeming sleepy.

“Good morning,” Rey greeted.

“Good morning, Rey, Poe,” Satine greeted back.

“G’morning,” Poe greeted, and his voice still sounded husky from deep sleep.

“How was sleep?”

“Good, but I wish it was longer,” he answered.

____________________

Two days after Ahsoka burst into Anakin and Padmé’s movie viewing to talk about wanting a sibling, and Anakin and Padmé finally began to talk about it.

“We should talk about what Ahsoka was talking about two days ago,” Padmé suggested.

“You’re right,” Anakin agreed. “We really should.”

“Do you think we would be ready for another child?”

“Adopted? Pregnancy? What?”

“I’m thinking…adoption,” she answered.

“Okay.”

“Well?”

“I think we’re ready for another child.”

“We may be ready, but do we _want_ another child?”

Anakin sighed, “If I’m being honest, I do want another child. It’s not that I’m not content with Ahsoka, but I want another child.”

“Me, too, Ani,” Padmé agreed.

“So, we’re going for it?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “I think we should look through Foster Care Organizations.”

“That’s a good idea. I think I do know one near here.”

“What is it?”

“Jedi Foster Care, I believe.”

“Oh, right, yes, I remember that.”

“Should we look into that?”

“Yes, I do believe we should.”

“Well, first, we have to talk to Ahsoka.”

____________________

Later that day during dinner, Anakin finally brought up the topic of more children to Ahsoka, and she was happy that they’d finally work on it.

“So, Ahsoka, remember what you asked us about a few days ago? You know, the one about wanting a sibling?”, Anakin reminded her.

“Yep,” she answered eagerly.

“Well, me and your mom both agree that we want you to have one as well, so-“

“YEAH!”, she exclaimed before getting hushed by Padmé.

“Anyway, we were thinking about adopting a child,” he continued. “But, we didn’t think of an age to look for. So, what should we look for?”

“I was thinking someone my age,” she answered. “But, I still want to be the older sister.”

“So, you would want a…16, 15, or 14 year old, dear?”, Padmé raised an eyebrow.

Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, that’s what I want.”

Padmé looked at her husband, “Ani, what do you think?”

He stopped for a moment before slowly nodding, “That sounds like a great idea, but uh, what gender? Neither me nor your mother have a targeted gender, so we’re asking you.”

Ahsoka answered quickly, “Girl.”

____________________

“Hey, Lu-Lu,” Mara greeted Luke with a small smile on her face, one that Luke considered his favorite smile of hers. The two of them had gone on dates of sorts, but they weren’t official as both of them considered themselves to be a bit too young for that (though they talked and interacted with each other like they were official). Still, they felt that, by the time they considered themselves to be old enough, they’d choose each other. Mara had heard Leia call Luke with that nickname and decided to use it herself, and he seemed to like being called that.

Mara Jade was a popular student in the campus. She was regarded as the best gymnast in the campus, and she also had good grades, often having her lowest grades as B and the highest as A. Luke had a crush on Mara for a good while, but unlike most others who would just sit back and not do anything, Luke offered her to spend time with him to study as an excuse to see her. She accepted, and their relationship has flourished ever since then. Luke loved Mara’s mixed personality which was a combination of being cute and flirty.

“Mara, hey,” he greeted back.

“So, you studied? We’ve got exams today,” she reminded him.

He sneered with a horribly-executed smug smile on his face, “Of course, I did. I’ll ace it easy.”

She snorted, “You got a B- the last time you said that, Lu.”

“I won’t fail again,” he said defiantly.

She rolled her eyes before speaking dryly, “Mhm.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. “How about a kiss for luck?”

She smirked, “With pleasure.” Mara pressed an exaggerated kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“W-wait, we’re in the same class right?”

She slowly nodded, “Yeah, we are.”

He chuckled, “Well, let’s go then.”

“Lead the way, baby.”

____________________

“Well, if it isn’t the princess,” Leia turned around to see Han approaching her. Han was around two years older than Leia and was in another grade level, but that didn’t really stop the two of them. Unlike Luke and Mara, Leia and Han did consider themselves official, but of course, they didn’t do the whole ‘introduce to parents’ part just yet. Han was the one who approached Leia, easily making himself known as a flirt. “How’re you, sweetheart?”

Han Solo had some similarities to Mara, but unlike Mara, he was a complete flirt. A lot of people considered him a bit of a prick with his flirty and almost cocky personality, and he was a bit hated by the student body. His grades were pretty decent or half-decent, often getting his highest as B+ and lowest as C, but Leia knew studying a lot was not something he did often. She remembered that Han attended a tryout for track and field, but he didn’t pass.

“Nervous…for the exam,” she said with honesty.

He smirked before squeezing her hand rather awkwardly, “You’ll get it right.”

“Thanks, and you?”

“Well, I have some exams today myself, but don’t worry, princess, I’ll get it right as well.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Let’s talk later?”

She nodded, “Of course.”

“I’ll see you,” Han walked off.

____________________

It was the class before Chemistry, which was Home Economics. They had recently gotten an exam, and Luke knew he didn’t do well in that subject. He was quite nervous for this.

“Well, let’s see who-“ _cough cough_ “passed the exams today,” Mr. Grievous announced as he pulled up a pile of papers. Grievous was notorious for his constant coughing, but that was just because his lungs were damaged long ago.

Luke raised his hand, “Mr. Grievous?”

“Yes?” _cough cough_

“How many passed?”

“Around half the class,” he answered. “Which is an improvement from last time.”

“I think that’s pretty good,” Luke mused.

Mr. Grievous began calling students to return their papers, and at some point, it was Luke’s turn.

“Luke Skywalker,” he called before coughing. “You should see this.”

Luke stood up and sauntered to the tall teacher, and he grabbed the paper. He looked down at the paper and saw there, encircled in red was an **F**.

He shook his head before sighing, “Ben’s gonna kill me.”

____________________

Padmé and Anakin arrived at the Jedi Foster Care Centre. Most of the certified foster parents worked there, and that was where they could find information regarding the children under Jedi Foster Care.

“We’re here now,” Anakin said as the chauffeur opened the door for both him and Padmé. He saw the escorting vehicles behind and ahead of them before thanking his chauffeur. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Anytime,” he replied.

Anakin was wearing a light grey business suit accompanied by slightly-darker pants and leather shoes. Padmé, on the other hand, wore a yellow long coat covering up black clothing along with black jeans and boots. When the two of them were outside together, they were expected to at least have one of them wearing bright clothing as to make it easier for their security detail to spot them, especially in the case of an emergency.

There were guards surrounding the area. They wouldn’t follow them inside, but they always had eyes on the royal couple. Most of them were staying undercover as policemen whereas others could be seen. Anakin and Padmé looked up to the logo above the doorway before opening the doors, but there was nobody attending to the reception. Once the two of them realized this, someone opened a door to their left and dashed to the reception desk. “Good morning,” the woman greeted as she panted before looking up at them.

The woman gaped at the sight of them, but Padmé ignored her gaping and greeted back with a soft smile, “Good morning, may I ask if you are open at this time?”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty,” she answered.

“We’re actually…looking to adopt, and my husband here told me we would have to visit the centre first.”

“Oh, r-right, so do y-you two have a certain a-age in mind?”, she stammered constantly in nervousness.

She was expecting Padmé to answer, but it was Anakin who answered instead, “We were thinking of perhaps…16 years old. It should give a good gap between them and our daughter.”

“C-could you be…a bit more specific, so I can find files that might suit you two?”

“Right, uh, we were thinking about a…girl.”

“Any more?”

“Perhaps someone who was brought to foster care by their birth parents if we’re allowed that and with a clean record.”

The woman nodded before she began to look through files. There was a computer which would most likely have a database, so the two of them wondered why she wasn’t using it. Eventually, she came up with five folders and placed them on a table nearby before calling the two of them to check it out. Anakin and Padmé sat down on the couch, but before they were going to open the files, Anakin asked, “Don’t we need to go through some sort of home study?”

She shook her head, “Not for people like you two. We’re not even sure if we’re allowed to.”

He sighed, “Alright, then.”

“Out of curiosity, what’s your name?”, Padmé asked.

“Barriss Offee,” she answered. “You can call me Barriss.”

“Alright,” Padmé said before she began looking at the folders. Anakin himself was already looking at folders. After reading through the five folders for a few minutes, Anakin finally mentioned a name.

“What about this one?”, he asked Padmé, and Padmé leaned over to see a picture of a young brunette with the name filled in being _Leia Organa_.

“Leia Organa, June 21, 2002,” she read before reading the rest of the file quietly.

“What do you think, angel?”, Anakin asked Padmé.

“I’m…interested,” she said before looking at Barriss. “Is there any chance that we could…schedule a meeting with her?”

“Give me a moment,” Barriss went behind the reception desk and typed into the computer.

It didn’t take long before Barriss came back with an answer for the couple, “You two can schedule one if you wish.”

“Great,” Anakin smiled. “Could we have one at…3 in the afternoon?”

Barriss nodded with a smile, “Alright.”

____________________

Leia was having a chat with Luke on the couch when she heard Ben get off the phone with a small smile on his face as he approached her.

“Leia,” he said.

“Yes?”

“We’re going to the centre on Saturday afternoon if you don’t mind.”

Leia was on the verge of smiling, “W-why?”

“You’ve a couple who wants to meet you.”

Leia pumped her fist with a wide smile before high-fiving Luke, “FINALLY!”. It had been a while since Leia got to meet a couple who wished to be her parents, and it had been an even longer while since Luke got to meet a couple. Still, even if Luke may have been a bit jealous, he was happy for Leia that another chance was coming her way. Both Luke and Leia had always wondered when the day would come that Obi-Wan and Satine would adopt them (since they heard that it was often the case that foster parents would adopt those they took care of, and they spent _much_ longer in foster care compared to most), but really, they just wanted to have adoptive parents who knew how to love them.

____________________

Obi-Wan and Satine walked Leia to the room they were going to meet the two in. Leia felt suspicious about who she would be meeting as there was a good amount of black cars outside along with an unusually high amount of police. There was also a man wearing a business suit standing relatively close to the door that Obi-Wan and Satine were leading her to, almost seeming like a guard, but she knew that wasn’t what guards of the centre wore.

Obi-Wan opened the door for her with a small smile, and when he closed the door now behind Leia, she looked at the two and gaped. Sat on the two chairs behind the table was King Anakin and Queen Padmé of Naboo, and Leia wondered if she was just seeing things. Immediately, like the childish girl she still has inside of her, she began daydreaming of what would happen if she got adopted by these two and imagining how…interesting her life would get from there on, but she was knocked out of her reverie when Anakin made a joke about her gaping, “Is it in everyone’s nature to gape when they see us all of a sudden?”

Leia shyly rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry.”

He chuckled, “It’s alright. Come on, take a seat, we wanna get to know you.”

“Okay,” Leia sat down in front of the two of them.

“Just in case you wonder, no formalities,” Padmé pointed out. “Just think of us as a couple who want to get to know you, okay?”

Leia nodded with a bit more confidence, “Okay.”

The chat went rather swimmingly. Anakin and Padmé got to know Leia well. Leia got to know Anakin and Padmé well. Most of what Leia talked about was her experiences with Luke, and the royal couple were all-ears when she talked of it. Eventually, the idea of adopting Leia was pulled up, and like most of the time, the first thing Leia talked about was Luke.

“I…just don’t wanna be split up with Luke. I can’t imagine moving to another school without him in it,” Leia said.

“You won’t be moved to another school. After all, your school’s not far,” Padmé pointed out.

“Still, I wish…I could still see him a lot. He’s been my best friend for my _entire_ life, and I really just want to be with him. I know I can’t see him often if I end up living where I would live in if this would pull through.”

Padmé slowly nodded, “Alright.” She began whispering to Anakin.

____________________

Luke was absolutely ecstatic when Leia told him he would get to see a couple as well, and Luke was even happier to find out he’d be going with Leia knowing the possibilities that he could very well end up as her sibling. However, Leia never told Luke about who he would be meeting, and just like Leia, Luke gaped at the sight of those who wanted to meet him. Leia chuckled.

“L-Luke, Luke Starkiller,” he introduced himself awkwardly.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin greeted with his typical smile on his face.

“Padmé Skywalker,” Padmé greeted.

Leia shrugged, “I’d introduce myself, too, but they know me already.”

Luke sat down next to Leia, and the two of them were sat in front of Anakin and Padmé like how Leia was a week ago.

“Well, Luke, Leia here told me a lot about you two last time we met with her,” Anakin pointed out, causing Luke to blush lightly. “She’s said a lot of great things about you.”

Leia elbowed Luke good-naturedly, “You’re welcome, Lu-Lu.”

Anakin chuckled at the nickname, “ _Lu-Lu?_ ”

“It’s my nickname for him,” Leia said smugly. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

Luke rolled his eyes before speaking sarcastically, “Yeah, it’s great.”

“Ignore what he says about his nickname, he loves it,” Leia stage-whispered.

Padmé giggled, “We’ll make sure to remember that.”

“Please don’t,” Luke sighed.

“Nothing’s gonna stop them, Lu-Lu,” Leia teased.

Luke groaned, “Jeez, Leia, stop. You know how much I hate that.”

Leia pouted, “You don’t mind it when Mara’s using it though.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Mara?”

Leia chuckled, “Luke’s girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”, Luke protested.

“Alright, how do Luke and Mara interact then?”, Anakin asked.

“Luke here is so darn shy around her sometimes, and when he’s not, he’s a total flirt. I remember he once asked Mara for a kiss for luck, and she gladly gave him one.”

“Eeh, seems like a girlfriend to me,” Anakin said.

“As if you don’t have a boyfriend, Leia,” Luke argued.

“I don’t,” she raised an eyebrow.

Luke snorted, “He flirts with you all the time, and you very much accept it.”

Leia sighed and conceded, “Okay, okay, fine.”

“Looks like you two have already got two hearts to break,” Anakin joked.

“Ani!”, Padmé scolded.

“What? It was just a joke.”

“Right,” she slowly nodded.

Luke sighed, “You really had to ruin my first impression, Leia, huh?”

“Hey, hey, we’re only getting started here,” Anakin pointed out.

____________________

It was a quiet day in the Kenobi household. Mara and Han decided to come over to visit the two. Luke had gushed on about him getting adopted, but Leia told him not to say who would be adopting him. Ben and Satine knew, obviously, but no one else really did. Neither Luke nor Leia really knew when Anakin and Padmé were going to come get them, but they did know it would be somewhere within the week. Luke and Leia were quite excited to finally move into a house with their official family, or rather, move into a palace with their official family. Their bags were already prepared, and they’d just take anything out of it if they needed to.

“I remember when you told me that joke, Lu,” Mara said, referring to a joke Leia said earlier. “It was _horrible_.”

“Well, why did you laugh at it?”, Luke asked.

She snorted, “Because she executed it _much_ better than you did.”

“I didn’t know execution was part of making a good joke.”

“Well, it is.”

“Yeah, kid, he’s right,” Han agreed.

“Who you calling _kid_?”, Luke countered defiantly. “I’m literally the exact same age as Leia.”

“Wait, really?”, Han gave a confused look.

Luke snorted, “Really.”

“Really,” Leia repeated as she looked at Han.

“Oh, no wonder,” Han slowly nodded before sitting back down.

“I can’t believe you don’t know that yet!”, Luke exclaimed.

“What? I don’t go around asking for birthdays, do I?”, Han pointed out.

“Good point,” Luke replied dryly.

“I’d love to see what happens if you do,” Mara commented.

“You shouldn’t.”

“Luke! Leia!”, Ben called them.

“Yes?”, they replied in unison, and they looked to see Ben holding onto the doorknob with a smile on his face. The door opened, and Anakin and Padmé walked in with smiles on their faces.

“Come on, Luke, Leia,” Anakin smiled at the two before realizing that Han and Mara were gaping at them. “Seriously, what is it with everyone gaping at us!?”

Luke and Leia chuckled.

“Lu, you didn’t tell me you were going to be a prince,” Mara whispered.

He smirked, “I thought I always was your prince.”

“In all seriousness, will I still see you again?”, Mara asked in a sad tone.

“Of course, you will, I’m not moving schools anytime soon,” he pointed out. “I’ll be staying, don’t worry. Besides, we can still talk a lot over the phone.”

“Okay,” she began to smile again.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too, Lu,” she kissed him on the lips, which was something they surprisingly didn’t do often.

“I knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend,” Anakin whispered to Padmé.

Han said his goodbyes as well, and Ben and Satine were the last two they would say goodbye to.

“Ben? Satine?”, Luke turned around followed by Leia.

“Yes?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” Luke said before he hugged Ben, and Leia didn’t say anything but did hug Satine. “For everything.”

“I’ll miss you two,” Leia added.

“We’ll miss you two, too,” Satine said with a bit of a sad smile. “But, we’re glad for you two. We really are.”

Luke returned with a sad smile of his own, “Well, goodbye then.”

“Goodbye,” she replied.

Luke and Leia made their way out of the house and was guided by Padmé to a black car, obviously something expensive. Anakin and Padmé helped place the bags at the trunk before the couple got into the front seats with Leia and Luke sat next to each other at the back. Luke marveled at how luxurious the car looked, and soon enough, his adoptive father began driving. When they made their way out of the block, escorting motorcycles began surrounding them along with two Range Rovers both in front and behind them as Luke and Leia were being driven to their new home.

____________________

“Thank you, _dad, mom_ , really,” Luke said for the umpteenth time in their first dinner with them, but it was the first time he referred to Anakin as _dad_ and Padmé as _mom_ which made their adoptive parents smile. 

“Thank your sister ‘Soka, Luke. We did want to adopt you two, but she was the driving force,” Anakin pointed out.

“ _Dad!_ ”, Ahsoka hissed. “You’re making me sound like a nun!”

Anakin chuckled, “Oh, Snips, you got your wish, I hope you don’t mind some teasing.”

“How hard would the formal etiquette training be?”, Leia asked.

Padmé shrugged before smiling lightly, “Well, it wouldn’t be that hard. We aren’t as _royal_ as other countries, if you will. Believe me, we have movie nights.”

“That’s great,” Leia smiled. “I thought we would have some _very_ strict rules.”

“We have a good amount of them, but it won’t be that hard to work with,” Anakin pointed out. “It may feel like that at first, but that’s really just because it’s new to you two.”

Leia nodded, “Alright.”

____________________

Luke and Leia came into school two days later, but it would be the first time they came in as a prince and princess. Needless to say, unlike other days where they’d be wearing the typical high school outfit with a denim jacket and a pair of black jeans, they came in looking like Ivy League students from America. It was a welcome change for the two of them as everyone marveled at how the two students who often looked like rebels came in with tidy and seemingly expensive clothing. The two looked like preppy students rather than rebellious ones.

Unlike Leia’s typical assorted rubber shoes, she came in with ballet flats. Unlike Luke’s typical dirty rubber shoes, he came in with leather shoes. Unlike Leia’s typical let down and slightly messy dark brown hair, she came in with a hair bun to help her now-tidied hair. Unlike Luke’s typical barely-combed sandy hair, he came in with properly combed hair, so neat that it may have some hair gel. Unlike Leia who typically had a book sticking out of her backpack, she carried a smaller, neater black backpack with her books in her hands, being brought to her locker. Unlike Luke who typically had an old assorted backpack, he carried a slightly larger, greyish backpack coming from an expensive brand.

Taking from their adoptive parents, everyone gaped at the sight of them, but Mara was smirking at the sight of her prince as he made her way to her.

Luke smiled, “Told you I’d be back.”

“Wow,” she examined her now-boyfriend. “I never thought I’d see you like this.”

“I never thought I’d see me like this either.”

She chuckled, “You look great in it though.”

“I guess so.”

Mara looked around to see many girls gaping at Luke, “Looks like you’ve caught a lotta eyes.”

“They don’t matter though, sweetie,” he smirked. “The only one for me is you.”

“You’re damn right about that, Lu,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek, making sure all the girls looking at the prince saw it.

“Let’s hope my grades can contribute to my new look,” he said.

“Let’s hope so,” she chuckled.

____________________

“Woah, princess, slow down there,” Han said as he approached Leia who was about to leave her locker. “You’re looking quite neat.”

Leia raised an eyebrow and spoke in a light British accent, “I suppose so.”

“Learn something new?”, he crossed his arms with his typical smirk.

“A lot,” she answered.

“You’re gonna break a lotta hearts with that kind of look,” he teased.

“Then, I think it would be a good thing you aren’t one of those who’ll have their heart broken?”

He slowly nodded, “Yeah, I think it would.”

____________________

Ahsoka absolutely adored Luke and Leia. She was the perfect big sister for the two of them, and the two loved her. Anakin and Padmé did well as parents to Luke and Leia, and the two loved them very much as well. The royal couple disciplined Luke and Leia well, not necessarily being overly strict and angered but being firm. They also helped the two of them learn the royal ropes well, and soon enough, Luke and Leia acted like what you’d expect out of a prince and princess.

Leia was the first of the three to marry. She married Han at the age of 23, and Anakin granted Han the title “Lord.” It was difficult for Han to live a royal lifestyle, but he strived to get used to it and did get used to it eventually.

Luke, who was titled the Duke of Mos Eisley upon marrying, married around a year and a half after his sister. He married Mara at the age of 24, and Mara was titled a princess and the Duchess of Mos Eisley. Luke was surprised that Mara took to the royal life like a natural.

Ahsoka was the last of the couple’s children to marry. She married the Prince of Onderon, Lux Bonteri, at the age of 28. Like Han, Lux was considered a “Lord.”

Anyone would say that they lived happily ever after, but this isn’t exactly a fairytale, so the end, I guess.


End file.
